


Personas for BBC's "Sherlock" Series / Season 2

by grittyicons (gritsinmisery)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Firefox Personas, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/grittyicons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Firefox Personas from series / season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personas for BBC's "Sherlock" Series / Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> Click on a graphic to go to the Gallery site to Wear or Favorite it.

[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/485656)

[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/485657)

[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/485658)

[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/485660)

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://grittyicons.livejournal.com/17582.html) has more on what Personas are and how to go about installing and using them on Firefox.


End file.
